


Lucas Returns To Work

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas returns to work, but is he ready?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucas Returns To Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Amnesty Challenge on LJ's Fan Flashworks, "Health & Fitness" prompt

Now fed, shaved and dressed  
His physical self is well  
But sleep does not come  
The internal scars unhealed  
His mental self is aching


End file.
